


Leave The Mischief Up To Me

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Clit Play, Come, F/M, First Orgasm, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Shotacon, Shrinking, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Miu's babysitting 3 young boys, she decides to shrink them and let them explore her body.





	Leave The Mischief Up To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hope you like it! If anyone else has any requests for me, you can see my personal prompt meme [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests)

“Alright you little shits,” Miu grinned, “You’re lucky this gorgeous girl genius needs some fuckin’ cash because you just got the coolest babysitter ever!”

The oldest of the boys she was babysitting cocked an eyebrow, “I don’t need a babysitter, I’m basically your age.” 

“Well, too fuckin’ bad,” Miu laughed, “Your parents are paying me and I don’t give a shit.” 

“You don’t seem like the coolest babysitter ever,” the youngest objected, “You’re a girl. Girls are boring.” 

“What?!” Miu shook her head incredulously, “No way! Not gonna fly! My golden brain would never let me be boring!” 

“Whatever, she looks pretty irresponsible,” another one said, “We can probably do whatever we want. Let’s go find something fun to do.” 

“Nuh-uh,” Miu shook her head, “Y’all are staying where I can see you. You’re too young and too dumb not to cause me all sorts of headaches if I let you get into whatever trouble you’re thinking. Leave mischief up to me, that way we can all have fun.” 

“But you’re the babysitter!” the youngest objected, “You have to stop us, not play with us!” 

“Well duh, that’s what we’re telling your pea brained parents. But hell no! We’re gonna have a blast!” Miu grinned, pulling a ray gun from her bag, “Since little boys need lots of space to play, I brought this to make it easier!” 

“What’s that?” the oldest one asked skeptically, crossing his arms. 

“You’ll see!” Miu grinned and switched it on. A pulsating blue wave swept over each of the boys and their forms began to distort, most notably, to shrink. After a minute passed, each of them stood before her no more than a few inches high, their clothes shrunk to match. 

“What the actual fuck?!” one squeaked, looking around at the now bafflingly terrifying world, “What did you do?????” 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist!” Miu sat down on the floor so she wasn’t towering quite as tall over them, though it made hardly a difference from their perspective. “Look at this awesome invention!” She held the ray gun aloft. “And look, now my enormous tits are even bigger than y’all! Isn’t that exciting?!” 

“I’m so small!” the youngest giggled, running around in a circle, “Girls are cool after all! Pick me up! Pick me up!” 

Miu gently scooped him into her palm, then deposited him into her cleavage, squishing him between her boobs. “Yep, you’re teensy! I don’t think I’ll even notice if your little thing is getting hard! That’s okay though, we can just play with my body!” 

“It is! It is already!” he yelled, slipping further down into her shirt, surrounded on all sides by soft, supple flesh. 

“I guess I shoulda known, huh?” Miu laughed, “Shotas don’t take long! The rest of you wanna get in on this?” 

“I guess, but I’m not playing with your boobies! I’m not a baby!” the oldest shouted before charging forward to scramble over her crossed legs, “I know what girls have instead of a wiener! It’s like a hole- can I fit inside?” 

Before Miu could respond, the other boy laughed, “What? Girls have wieners too! They’re just smaller!” 

“Nuh-uh, come see!” the oldest shook his head, gesturing for his friend to follow him. Once they both stood at the hem of her skirt, he lifted it enough to scramble under. 

“Hey, it’s dark under here!” the other one whined, “We need a flashlight!” 

Miu flipped her skirt up and spread her legs a bit more to allow easier access, “You’ll need me to move my panties anyway,” she laughed, pulling out another gadget, “This is the underwear teleporter.” She used it on herself and her panties dematerialized in front of them. 

“You really don’t have a wiener!!” the boy gasped in amazement, “Not at all!!!!!” 

“I told you! Stupid baby, everyone knows that girls don’t have those,” the oldest laughed, “See, it’s the hole!” he pointed to the entrance to her vagina. 

“What’s that nubby part up top?” the other asked, looking back up to Miu’s face.

“That’s my clit,” she giggled, reaching down to scoop him up by pinching the fabric of his shirt between her thumb and forefinger, “Wanna closer look?” she pulled him closer so he could explore. 

He pushed his hand against it, feeling the resistance. He slipped his fingers under her clitoral hood, grinning as he saw them disappear into her moist folds. 

“Hey, it’s all wet!” the oldest called from below him, covered from the waist up in sticky, clear fluid. “Why’s it wet in here?” 

“You trying to climb up in there?” Miu laughed, “You’ll get soaked! It gets wet so cocks fit in better!” 

“What’s a cock?” the youngest called from his place, wriggling between her breasts. 

“Another word for wiener,” Miu laughed, rolling her eyes, “Dumb shota. You can explore more if you want.” She leaned back to give him a better angle for climbing over her. 

He scrambled to the side, pushing and prodding at her voluptuous breast until he could sit in the cup of her bra, facing the center, “Wow! Your nipple is, like, as big as my head!!” he shouted, squishing it with both hands. 

Miu gasped at the pressure, “Hey, maybe you little shotas can get me off!” she giggled, “That’s a fun game, right? Kind of a porn cliche, but I bet you haven’t seen it yet!” 

“What do you mean?” the oldest said, voice muffled as he was leaning into her vagina, pushing at the dripping, soft walls with both hands so he could climb further inside. 

“I can’t hear you from in my pussy, dumbass,” Miu laughed, reaching down to pull him out again, “What?” 

“Hey! I like playing in there! I makes my wiener happy!” he objected, crossing his arms to pout, “I asked what you meant though.” 

“Jeez, hold your horses, kid,” Miu rolled her eyes, “You can get your shota rocks off in a minute. I was sayin’ you guys could try and make me cum. I bet it’d be fun for all of us!” 

“What’s cum?” the other one said, still idly fondly her clitoris; she shifted back so he could cling to her pubic hair to hang on easily.

“You ever play with your thing until white stuff comes out?” Miu put the oldest back down. 

“No?” the youngest said, wriggling himself against her stiffening nipple. 

“Nuh-uh,” the oldest said, leaning against her labia. 

The other one nodded, “Yeah! I did it in the bath! I told my mom I spilled the shampoo, but it didn’t make any bubbles.” 

Miu giggled, “Okay, well, it feels really good. And girls do it too. Just keep playing with those parts, you’ll see.” She laid back, pulling her back under her head to use as a pillow, “Play with yourselves too, kiddos. Shota cum is kinda hot.” 

The youngest squirmed out of his shorts, then wriggled up to press his penis against her nipple and started using his hands to rub both of them. “Won’t you get messy if white stuff comes out?” he asked, looking down at her. 

“I like to be messy,” Miu waved a hand dismissively.

“But that’s gross!” he giggled, rubbing faster, “You shouldn’t like that!” 

“Tell me how gross I am,” she moaned, trying to suppress the desire to wriggle her hips- squashing the shrunken shotas would not be helpful. 

“You kinda are,” the oldest said, undressing to climb back inside of her. “It smells weird in here.” He didn’t add how much he liked the smell. This time, he pushed in feet first, so he could hang on to her labia with his hands and use the leverage to hump against the wall of her vagina. 

Her fit of giggles almost pushed him back out, “You’re such a shota, oh my god. My pussy smells fuckin’ great, you just don’t know enough to appreciate it.” 

“Hey, can this fit too?” the other shifted around, using his feet to push her labia apart, then scooting his pants down enough to push his dick between Miu’s clitoris and foreskin. “Cool!” 

“Oh yeah!” Miu flushed scarlet, drool sliding down her chin. She’d enjoyed the idea of lots of little boys on her plenty, but the specifics were even more exciting than she’d expected. 

“Whoa! There’s a flood in here!!” the oldest one shouted, kicking his legs through the thick fluid that filled her vagina and oozed out around him. 

The kicking against her G-spot tipped her over the edge and she came hard around him, squeezing him tightly. The intensity of being nearly crushed brought him to completion as well, a tiny spurt of white, sticky cum was totally lost in the flow of her own ejaculate. 

“Y’all can finish up how you wanna,” she panted, a happy, dazed smile on her face. 

The one at her clitoris gripped the hood with both hands, tightening it around himself and thrusting in and out until he orgasmed as well. Then he let himself fall back to rest on her soft inner thigh. 

The youngest screwed up his face in concentration, rubbing at his penis with determination. “It’s not working,” he whined after a moment. “I wanna turn!!” 

“Here kiddo,” Miu scooped him gently from her breast, bringing him up to her mouth, “It’s okay, sometimes shotas need a little help.” She flicked out her tongue and began licking him. It was inexact as her tongue was almost as big as his entire body, making his penis barely larger than a grain of rice, but the wet heat was enough and she was soon rewarded with a drop or two of cum on the tip of her tongue. 

“I did it! I did it!” he shouted gleefully, “I did it too!”


End file.
